


Twelve Days of Christmas

by brokenstitches



Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Endgame Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Fluff, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Harry Potter, Romantic Gestures, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenstitches/pseuds/brokenstitches
Summary: The one where Draco misunderstands a popular Muggle Christmas tune.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Dramione Christmas Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035612
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Twelve Days of Christmas

“Did I get them wrong?” Draco asked hesitantly.

“They’re beautiful but it’s… too much!” Hermione exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the five gold rings he had presented her, each set with a different gemstone.

“I thought that was what I was supposed to get…” Draco said dejectedly.

“What?” Hermione asked, baffled.

Then it clicked.

“Wait… Is that why you suddenly planted the pear tree and bought a pheasant and three French hens? Not to mention the doves now bathing in Crookshanks’ water bowl…” she giggled.

“Sweetheart, it’s just a _song_.”

Comprehension dawning, Draco let out a strangled cry.

“I’ll _kill_ Potter!”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aaaand that concludes this little Dramione Christmas Drabble series! I hope you've enjoyed these little shorts as much as I have, and you never know... I might decide to turn one (or more?) of them into a longer fic ;)


End file.
